


Whiskey

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Taylor Reese - Freeform, Whiskey - Freeform, bed, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the incident in Montana. Matty and Taylor changed their last names and now are able to live a more normal life. They went in together on a duplex and live their lives together. This weekend their slowly-building relationship reaches the next level. How will it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Work

Years after the incident in Montana, Matty and Taylor were living a pretty good life. Matty had convinced Taylor to take his own advice and try being a regular citizen, convinced Taylor to go in with him on a duplex. One night after one too many shots of whiskey on both their parts, their relationship reached a new level; Matty had Taylor sleep in his bed with him, but they didn't really end up sleeping. Instead they kissed and touched each other every where they could, eventually each others penises, which were stroked by equally gentle hands until both had their release. Ever since, it kept happening every weekend.

Both had changed their last names so they were able to get jobs and both had found one that was good enough for the time being. Taylor David worked as a trainer for a nearby gym while Matty Cruise worked as a waitor in a restaurant entirely unrelated to his father's. They didn't have as much money as they used to, seeing how they used to be paid by their fathers' for helping out with errands but decided to leave any trace of that life behind. So after they paid the bills, bought groceries and clothes, they only had enough to go out together once a week. It was enough for both of them, seeing how they preferred to spend their time together in their home, anyways.

As Matty drove to the duplex from work that Friday, in his century Buick, he thought of what he and Taylor had done the previous weekend. They'd gone out to eat as they always did on Friday's then had driven home and watched TV before bed. Matty remembered how, once they were in bed together, Taylor had touched and caressed him like he was so deserving of pleasure and love. That night, for the first time, Taylor had touched Matty back there and they had come close to making love, but before they were able, they'd ejaculated; feeling pleasure like they'd never felt it before.

Matty wondered if they'd manage to go all the way, this weekend. He also had many worries, as he didn't know what to expect since he'd never done anythig like it before. Would it hurt? Would he, himself, switch roles and touch Taylor back there? After it all, would he feel like less of a man? Matty sighed, a troubled expression on his face as he parked before he and Taylor's home, in the drive-way with one other car, which belonged to the old woman that lived on the other side of the duplex.

Matty stepped out of the car, locked it, then walked toward the door that would let him into he and Taylor's part of the building. As he was unlocking the door, Ms. Brennan exited her home and looked at Matty, smiling.

"Hey, Ms. Brennan, how you doing?" asked Matty, keeping his hand still against his keys and he turned to look at the gray-haired woman.

"Matty, I saved your mail yet again. Same youngsters were snooping through your mail-box, so I shooed them away and took it inside," said the woman as she handed Matty the mail.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Matty said, taking the envelopes from Ms. Brennan's hand and nodding respectfully as he twisted the key the rest of the way and pushed the door open, going inside. He removed his apron and kept on his black slacks and t-shirt, both which weren't nearly as expensive as his old clothes used to be.

Matty sat on the soft, cushioned, black couch and watched the sports channel as he waited for the sound of Taylor's black, dodge ram pulling into the drive-way. Once Taylor did pull in, he exited the van and walked over to their side of the duplex, pushing the door open, knowing it was unlocked because Matty would leave it that way once he got home, for Taylor's sake.

After stepping into the living room, Taylor looked at Matty.

"Hey, Matty, how was work?" Taylor asked, as he did every day.

"Same as usual. How about you? Still dealin' with those jack asses?" asked Matty, referring to some of the men that entered the gym who enjoyed testing Taylor. Taylor never beat them, as he felt the urge to, because he knew now that he was a regular guy, he couldn't just go around beating people without being sent to jail. He wondered how they would react if they knew of how many street fights he'd been in, if they felt the power in his punch.

"Nah. Didn't see 'em today. They come later on the weekends," Taylor explained, resting his bag on the floor and walking over the the couch Matty sat on, to sit beside his blue-eyed friend, their hips and legs touching.

"We drinkin' tonight?" Taylor asked, distracting Matty from the TV. Matty shut it off.

"Yeah, let's go get something," said Matty as he stood up from the couch and put his hands in his pockets. Taylor stood up as well.

"What are you thinkin'?" Taylor asked in his deep voice. Matty walked toward the door and took the keys from his pocket, turning around to look at Taylor who stood behind him.

"I'm thinkin' we should get trashed tonight, man. Whiskey," Matty replied, internally hoping that the whiskey would help him relax and make having sex, if they were going to, less anxiety-inducing.

Taylor laughed, then looked at Matty, a smile on his face.

"Ten shots each. You wanna get trashed, that's definitely the way to do it," said Taylor as he and Matty got into his van.


	2. Restaurant

After buying some whiskey in a nearby liquor store, Matty and Taylor took it home to put in the freezer.

"It's gonna be nice and chilled by the time we get back," said Matty, looking at Taylor, who stood behind him.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, looking at the freezer door as he imagined what would happen that night. Taylor realized Matty must have been thinking of the same thing, as the black-haired man turned his head, put his hands in his pockets and clenched his jaw, as if embarrassed.

"So where we goin' tonight?" asked Taylor, following Matty as he walked toward the bedroom they shared, to choose a better outfit, Taylor knew. Matty, despite leaving everything related to the mob behind, was still well-known and picked on. One time when he and Taylor went out to eat, someone had laughed at Matty, as he'd been forced due to a decrease in money to buy cheaper clothes; those who had been jealous of him for his wealthiness had mocked him for wearing jeans. Taylor ended up getting in the guy's face, angrily, but Matty had stopped him. 'Come on, Taylor, ignore him. He's a waste of time,' Matty had said, and Taylor listened as he always did.

"Where we goin'? I don't know. How about that place we went last week. They got a nice set-up. Good food," replied Matty.

"Yeah, and plenty of it. Next time we go to some expensive place and they give us a plate with an inch of food in the middle, I'm gonna say somethin'. Come on, who the fuck's gonna get full off one piece of sushi?" Taylor said, making Matty laugh.

Matty changed only his shirt since he was already wearing a pair of slacks; it was the boss' request to wear black clothes underneath the green apron. He changed into a dark blue button-down, leaving some buttons undone, revealing some of his pale skin. Taylor watched Matty change as he himself replaced his tank top with a gray t-shirt. They both put on shoes and jackets, put on some cologne, then left.

At the restaurant they sat across from each other, Matty watching and listening to Taylor with interest as he spoke of a memory he had, of he and his mother going out to eat. Taylor made plenty of jokes as he always did when in a good mood, but was quiet as soon as his plate was put on the table.

"S'it good?" asked Taylor after wiping his mouth and leaning back, finished with his meal. He watched Matty finish as well, licking his lips.

"I ain't complainin'," Matty replied, leaning back as Taylor was. "Yours?"

"Good enough," replied Taylor. "Now let's get outta here, get home and drink."


	3. Booze and TV

After paying the waitress, Matty and Taylor left the restaurant and drove home. They dressed down, full and satisfied, then went into the kitchen. Matty took the whiskey out of the freezer, a smile on his face.

"Niiice..." said Matty, turning around and placing the bottle on the table. "Get some shot glasses, would you?" said Matty as he spun the cap of the bottle. Taylor rested a red and blue shot glass on the table near Matty, taking the red one for himself as it was closer to him. Matty filled each small cup then put the bottle down and raised his cup to Taylor. Taylor did the same, a smile on his face as he and Matty clanked glasses then swigged their drinks down. Both cleared their throats, then immediately, Matty poured them another glass.

Shot after shot, they decided to stop at ten, feeling a strong burn in each their stomaches. Matty said they should sit down and wait for it to kick in, and so they got comfortable on the couch and put on the TV. Only ten minutes later, Matty and Taylor were no longer who they were before drinking. They laughed hysterically at humorless things, talked about matters they hardly knew they were talking about, listened to music. Taylor got up once to use the bathroom, ending up bumping into the doorway because of his dizziness, which made both he and Matty laugh.

They ended up watching a movie, one they'd seen before together as kids. As they watched it, resting against each other, Matty had many memories of his past when he and Taylor hung out.

"Hey, Taylor... You remember that time we planned to sneak out, meet each other in the middle of the night to play baseball, one on one?" asked Matty, looking emotionally at Taylor.

"Yeah. You beat me, as usual," Taylor replied, his lids low but a brow raised in amusement.

"Yeah. You know, back then, you were the only good guy I knew. Still are," Matty replied. Usually he wouldn't come out and say things like this, but his intoxicated state made him free of worry or fear; he was hardly self-aware, he could only think the first thought that entered his mind.

"You too," Taylor replied after a moment of hesitation, brows creased and heart pounding. Matty looked at Taylor, his eyes dark as his pupils were dilated.

"Come on..." Matty said, his voice quiet. "Let's hit the sheets."

Taylor looked at Matty then picked up the remote and shut off the TV. He and Matty then stood up in unison, both heading for the bedroom.


	4. All the Way

Once in the room, Taylor shut the door behind him, his eyes locked on Matty. He knew why Matty wanted to go to bed, and it wasn't for sleeping. They did this every night on the weekends after drinking.

He watched as Matty pulled the sheets to the bed down, then turned around briefly to look at Taylor. He looked the man up and down, then turned back around and removed his shirt and pants. Taylor let his eyes move across Matty's pale, lean, muscular body. He looked to be so sensitive, yet equally strong; much like he was, mentally.

Matty left his blue briefs on, not planning to take them off until they were under the covers. He knew Taylor his whole life and having the tattooed man see his genitals embarrassed him, despite what they'd already been through together. Matty went over to the right side of the bed, his side, and got onto the soft mattress, looking at Taylor once he was settled. Taylor removed his shirt and pants as Matty did, shut the light off, then slowly got underneath the covers with him, his heart pounding. The only light in the room came from the street light that shone through the window.

They turned toward each other, hands instantly touching the others body. Taylor slowly ran his dry hands gently up and down Matty's side, rubbed his chest and nipples, ran his palm against his stomach. Matty touched back, just as eager, running his hands against Taylor. He then raised his hand to the back of Taylor's neck, pulling him closer so their lips pressed together. Usually he would take it slow, but being drunk, he had no patience. Once Taylor started to kiss back, Matty moved his hand to the side of Taylor's face, showing love through the delicate touch. Matty was the first to slide his tongue against Taylor's lips, which instantly parted, letting Matty's tongue into his mouth.

Both hardened and lengthened as they kissed, becoming more and more vigorous, hardly aware of how rough they were being do to the numb feeling they had from the drinking. They started grinding their hips together, giving each others penises the attention they ached for. Both shut their eyes, their breathing heavy, as Matty lowered his hand underneath Taylor's black briefs, taking a hold of his shaft and softly moving his fist up and down. Taylor moaned and tilted his head back, breaking off from the kiss due to his pleasure. Matty looked at Taylor, lips parted and eyes holding such obvious desire. Matty moved his hand slower and slower, teasingly, then he moved it faster and faster, causing Taylor to moan and groan and grind his teeth together. He ran his finger up and down against the hole of Taylor's cock, then spread the slime by circling his fingers around the head of Taylor's manhood. It was something he did for himself that he knew felt really good and would drive Taylor wild. Indeed, Taylor's brows were creased and he was hardly able to keep himself from making noises of pleasure. Even though they'd done this a bunch of times, Taylor was still so appreciative of the fact that he was able to feel Matty. He thrust his hips forward as Matty continued to tug on him, his own hand motionless against Matty's as he felt the over-whelming pleasure.

Once Matty took his hand out of Taylor's briefs, he lowered his hands to his own underwear and pulled them down and off, dropping them on the bedroom floor. Taylor watched Matty - his eyes hardly adjusted but working good enough - and his heart skipped a beat, then he removed his own undergarments, so they were both naked. They connected immediately after, skin on skin, feeling each others warmth. They kissed while rubbing their bare penises together, both moaning against each others mouths. Taylor ran his hand up and down Matty's back for at least five minutes, going lower and lower until his hand ran over Matty's ass. He did it softly at first, but then harder and harder, so every time he ran his hand across the skin, Matty's cheeks would part and expose his hole. Afterward, Taylor moved his hand down to Matty's thin, long penis and stroked it ceaselessly, not stopping for a second. Matty moaned, brows creased and lips parted. Taylor felt Matty wriggle and tense, and the man's face creased together as he felt such pleasure.

Taylor's cock leaked and ached, and Matty seemed he was feeling really good; he wondered if Matty just wanted to use hands, that night, as they usually did. He hoped his blue-eyed friend planned to go further with him, as they almost did the week before. Eager for Matty to ask for it, Taylor stopped touching his dick and moved his hand to his ass, again, which he grasped and rubbed. Matty was quiet, but then Taylor gently ran his finger against Matty's hole, and in return Matty moaned, not able to hold back. He had a feeling of humiliation, imagined his father referring to him in the ways he referred to others who slept with men, which was none-too-kind. Though at the same time, he loved having Taylor's gentle hands on him and being shown kindness and care, so he put the negative thoughts to the side.

Taylor's length jerked in excitement as he felt Matty's entrance and heard him moan with pleasure. He imagined being inside Matty, making him feel ten times better than he felt even at that moment. He wanted so badly to connect with Matty, to feel so close to him. He stroked Matty's hole, again and again, rubbed his scrotum and drove Matty mad.

"Fuck... Haw, fuck..." Matty cursed, his hole clenching as Taylor ceaselessly stimulated it. Matty's dick leaked and ached and he took a hold of it to stroke it. Minutes passed and Matty felt he was reaching climax, so he stopped touching himself and rested his hand on Taylor's arm to stop it.

"Hold on... if we're gonna do this... we gotta do it now," Matty softly said. Taylor looked into Matty's eyes; he knew what Matty wanted to do, and was beyond pleased with what he'd said.

"You sure?" Taylor asked for Matty's sake, brows creased.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Matty replied, his voice holding slight irritation due to his embarrassment. Taylor licked his lips then got off the bed, going into his own bureau and taking out of it a condom and lube. Matty's heart hammered and he began to sweat, anxious. He had the same items in his own bureau which he'd kept in there for when this time might come.

Taylor placed the lube on the small stand which held the lamp that was beside the bed, then he ripped the package open and took the condom out of it, looking at Matty nervously before rolling it on. Matty watched, looking at Taylor as he slowly got back into bed with him, kneeling on the mattress beside him under the covers.

"How do you want it...?" Taylor asked gently, love and care in his deep, rumbling voice. Brows creased, Matty bowed his head, looking away from Taylor. When embarrassed, he tended to do it, and Taylor already knew so didn't take it the wrong way. Matty looked back, briefly, then he positioned himself so he was on his hands and knees. Taylor breathed deeply as he moved behind Matty, catching a glimpse of his bare ass in the darkness before he put the covers back over them.

From behind, Taylor gently rubbed with his hand up and down between Matty's cheeks for minutes, then he reached over to the bureau and took the lube to squirt it in his hand. He again rubbed Matty's hole, getting it wet and slippery so penetration wouldn't feel as intrusive, then used the rest of the lube on his hand to make his penis slick. He then bent over Matty and reached underneath him to softly stroke him a few times before moving his hand back to his hole.

Matty frowned, bowing his head and shutting his eyes as he felt Taylor rub and touch him. His brows were creased, giving him an angry appearance, though he was only over-whelmed. He felt Taylor slowly slide a finger in then move it back and forth, again and again, getting Matty used to the feeling. He knew it would hurt and he wanted to make it as painless for his best friend as possible. Once Matty began to moan with pleasure, Taylor then added two fingers, and eventually even three. Matty jerked his cock, the feeling in his ass strange and unnatural, but also good. He never knew something like that would feel as good as it did; it made him harder and more eager than he'd ever been.

Taylor dick ached incredibly as he felt Matty's tightness, and he couldn't stop from taking a hold of his phallus and positioning it at Matty's entrance, his heart skipping a beat as he realized he'd finally be able to connect with Matty in such an intimate way. He was so eager to see Matty feeling pleasure greater than he'd ever seen him feel.

Matty felt the head of Taylor's shaft pressed against his entrance, and he knew that Taylor planned to push inside. His stomach dropped as soon as he felt him push in, the intrusion almost effortless as they were both lubed.

Slowly, Taylor pushed forward, sending his head into Matty. Matty immediately tensed, raising his brows and bending over to take some of the pain away, resting on his elbows on the mattress and laying his forehead against his arms. Taylor moaned, trying his hardest not to hurt Matty by moving too quickly. He pushed in another small amount, then continued until he was a third of the way inside. He hesitated, tilting his head back as he groaned in his throat, then looked down at Matty. Matty's ribs were moving quickly as he breathed heavily, obviously stimulated. Worried that Matty was over-whelmed, Taylor kissed his back, the back of his neck, his ear; showing that it was alright and Taylor wouldn't hurt him. Matty turned his head, his lids low, brows creased and lips parted. Taylor gently kissed Matty's jaw, then his lips, causing Matty to kiss back for a bit before bowing his head, waiting for Taylor to continue.

Taylor took the hint and pushed in further, as slowly as he could, until he was half-way in. Matty moaned, his back arching even more as his hole was tightly stretched. It hurt but Matty could deal with it, especially since it felt good, too, and he was experiencing it with Taylor, the only guy who really ever knew and loved him. Taylor proceeded with slowly pulling back until only his head was inside, then he pushed back in half-way, repeating this action. Matty's hole tightened and released, again and again, as it had never been so stimulated. He moaned and clenched his teeth together, began to move his body with Taylor's.

"All the way, Taylor, all the way..." said Matty, curious to see if he could handle all of Taylor's length. Taylor's cock leaked fluid inside the condom as he heard Matty softly ask for more of him. He did as the man asked, always willing to give him what he wanted, and pushed in until he was all the way inside, his entire length being squeezed. Taylor felt he could come right then and there as Matty again moaned, and continued with raising his ass higher into the air while laying his head on his pillow.

Taylor pulled back half-way, then pushed back in. Pulled back all the way, pushed all the way back in. He did it very slowly and carefully, even though his penis wanted him to ram into the hole mercilessly; though he cared more about Matty than himself and was out to please him, not himself. He pulled back, pushed forward, pulled back, pushed forward. He slid all the way out, so Matty's hole was empty, then he slid all the way back in, causing Matty to clench the sheets in his fingers.

"Sss, huh... Fuck, Taylor..." Matty groaned in his throat, his voice deep. Taylor moaned in return after hearing Matty speak to him, and he bent over him to kiss his back, beginning to move faster and faster. Matty started to enjoy the experience even more as time moved forward and he felt only pleasure rather than discomfort, felt loved and admired, desired. He reached his hand underneath him and continued with pulling on his cock, making the sensation in his ass all the better. He moaned, his toes curling and uncurling.

Taylor moved in and out, in and out, his penis becoming more and more sensitive as he did so. He held onto Matty, hugging his ribs as he thrust into him, eyes shut and lips parted. He moved faster and harder, coming closer to the edge, Matty's sounds of pleasure driving him wild. Matty couldn't stop, as he was just seconds away from spilling his seed. Indeed, he jerked faster and begged for Taylor to 'give it to him', which the stronger man eagerly did so, until Matty's dick released its fluid and landed all over the mattress.

Taylor continued to move, moaning louder and louder as Matty's hole tightened and pulsed around his raw phallus, bringing him over the edge and causing him to expel his semen into the condom it was wrapped in. Taylor thrust a few more times, slowly, then he stopped and rested his forehead against Matty's sweating back. Matty stretched out his legs, causing the both of them to lay; Taylor on top and still inside. He rubbed Matty's arms, kissed his ear, merely looked at him. Matty tilted his head and looked back at Taylor, brows creased emotionally after the passionate and loving experience.

After a moment, Taylor slowly pulled out, then got off the black-haired man and instead lay beside him, turned toward him. Matty moved, too, so he was facing Taylor. They touched each other gently for a minute, until Matty got off his stomach and sat up. Taylor removed his condom and held it in his hand before standing off the bed and walking toward the bedroom door. He washed the condom in the bathroom and threw it out, then he turned around to walk back into the bedroom, but he found Matty standing in the doorway, naked. He'd never seen Matty in pure light and entirely naked, before, and it was a great pleasure.

"You, uh... you wanna shower?" Matty asked, shyly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied, watching as Matty shut the bathroom door. In return, Taylor walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain to the side, turning on the hot and cold water, making it so it was hotter than warm, but not unbearable; just the way he and Matty both liked it. Taylor then raised a brow and motioned with his hand for Matty to go in first. Matty looked at Taylor then stepped forward, getting into the shower and watching as Taylor followed him in, shutting the curtain once they were inside.

The End.


End file.
